


We're stuck in this.... together

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Affection, Blood and Injury, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: Cee is getting Ezra into even more trouble after she'd accidentally made a mistake during his surgery.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my first attempt in this franchise. I really liked the movie, so I decided to make a story for it.  
> I hope you enjoy the little fluff to go 😉

Cee’s hands gradually began to tremble. She was almost done cutting through skin, muscles and tendons, but the worst part just was ahead of her. With the one hand, she’d put on Ezra's shoulder, she felt he was reaching his limits. The knuckles on his fists had already turned white. The shot of anesthetic he had administered to himself seemed to wear off and his breathing quickened more and more, turning into gasps. “I’m almost done.” Cee said, looking at the man’s pained face. “Please, hold on…” she thought, now focusing on cutting through the bone. 

Ezra gritted his teeth, not only he already mourned for his amputated arm, but also the pain, which was coming more and more through. But he didn’t want to rush the girl, she was his only chance to survive. “You’re doing great…” the gasped and scrunched his eyes when he felt the vibration from the saw, which drilled deeper into his bone. The sound itself was stomach twisting. Suddenly, she seemed to have hit a nerve or something, which caused Ezra to flinch in pain. 

Cee bit her lip and added more pressure to cut through, but in the same moment, she’d cut through the bone she slipped with the knife, slashing up to his shoulder and cutting the band around his arm, which was destined to hold his bloodstream back. “Shit!” she cursed and the knife slipped from her fingers as Ezras stump started to bleed, like someone just turned on the water tab to the max. Never before, Cee had seen someone turning white as quick as Ezra did now. He couldn’t even scream or let out a groan, his eyes just shut as his blood pressure dropped and he fell backwards from his seat. 

The girl cursed, grabbed a torn cloth and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. In rhythm with his heart rate, the blood squirted from his stump, staining Cee’s sweater and pants. After she'd tied it hard enough, the bleeding eventually got gradually easier. Now panic rose inside her because Ezra didn’t stir anymore. Although he was responsible for her father’s death, she felt sorry for what all had happened to him because of her. And now, he was bleeding out because she had made a little mistake. 

She bent over him and pressed her fingers on his neck, fortunately she found a fast and thready pulse. “Ezra, can you hear me?” she asked and carefully shook him. But he showed no response. His face was ghostly pale and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. Pained moanes were escaping from his parted lips. Cee looked around for any more medical supply. But they only had a syringe with foam and a little bit of the juice. Quickly, she used both to close the wound properly. But she only had a simple bandage to dress the large cut on his shoulder. When she was done, Cee grabbed the seat, he was sitting on and elevated his legs to help his circulation and get the blood back into his brain. 

She turned back to his face, checking his pulse again. Still it was fast and thready. Cee put her hand on his shoulders, gently shaking him. After a few minutes, his eyes finally fluttered open. “Hey…” the girl said softly and put her hand on his heaving chest. Ezra lifted his left arm and put his hand over hers, the girl startled when she felt how cold he was. But suddenly, guilt hit her like a train. “Ezra, I’m sorry. I just slipped….” she stuttered when he finally looked into her eyes. He looked tired and exhausted, like someone, who urgently required medical attention. “Don’t mention it…. You did all you could and I’m grateful you helped me… “ he whispered weakly and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. “But I’m responsible for you lying here and bleeding out, I’m responsible for you actually having to cut your arm off. I only bring bad luck to you.” she mumbled, feeling her emotions almost breaking through her tough exterior. 

“And I’m responsible for your father’s death, I am the one who causes sorrow.” Ezra gasped and scrunched his eyes in pain again. “He never really was a father to me…” Cee whispered to herself, but Ezra heard it anyway. He didn’t say anything, just gave her hand another squeeze to comfort her. She looked at him, and noticed he was struggling to stay conscious. “Don’t fall asleep.” she said, grabbed a blanket from one of the cots and covered him with. “I’m tired…” he whispered weakly. “Girl, take the thrower and leave me here, you need to get to the ship. Take my gems in the suitcase and pay them for a ride.” Ezra offered her and her eyes widened. Did he really just sacrifice himself?

Cee felt a sting in her heart, never before someone literally gave his life for her. Not even her Dad would have done that. “Ezra, no… I can’t leave you. We’re stuck in this… together.” she said and put her hand on his stubbly cheek. “Girl, I can’t harvest nor protect you like this. You’d be only having trouble dragging me along.” he gasped and tried to keep his eyes open. “It’s Cee, my name is Cee.” she said, now desperate to lose him. “Nice to meet you, Cee.” he whispered, slowly fading into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ezra, no. Stay awake!” the girl said loudly and shook him again. He groaned. “Please, take my stuff and leave, what are you waiting for?” he mumbled and his dark eyes looked at hers. Cee couldn’t explain exactly. The man who killed her father was injured and half dead in front of her. She could kill him in a second, but Cee couldn’t. When she looked in his eyes, she did not see a killer, but a protector. “I…. I need you. You said, you’re gonna protect me. And you’re gonna need someone, who helps you with your arm. We need each other.” Cee said wryly. The truth was, she felt guilty. Guilty for what had happened to him. She almost killed him. 

When the girl looked down on his shoulder, she noticed the bloody stains on the bandage. “Shit, you’re bleeding through. We’re out of medical supply.” she stated and looked around for what else she could use. But suddenly, Cee had an idea. “Ezra, I need you to wait here. We had a second Medkit in our Pod, I’ll go and fetch it.” she said, grabbing the thrower and putting it into her pocket. “No, you won’t put yourself into danger for me. I’m fine, just bleeding a little. Don’t worry about that.” Ezra lied, but she put her helmet back on anyway. 

“Cee, I’m begging you. Don’t go, It's Not worth it. I don’t want you to get killed, there some crazy mercs out there, who are just waiting to kill an innocent life.” he almost yelled, but soon his strength left him and Ezra sank back onto his back, panting heavily. Now the effect of the blood loss took more and more over him and he felt like shortly slipping into a shock. “Ezra, you need to calm yourself. The higher your blood pressure rises, the more are you bleeding.” Cee said, with real concern in her voice and tried to pack the wound, with the already soaked bandage. 

“Come on, you won’t stay here on the ground forever, are you? Let’s get you onto one of these cots and then I’ll leave.” she said and slipped her arm behind his back, helping him to sit up. Ezra was panting even a simple move like sitting up seemed to be a task now. Quickly, Cee changed to his left side, grabbing his arm and pulled it around her neck, helping him on his feet. She felt him wavering when the dizziness kicked in, but eventually she managed to get him on the cot. 

“There you go..” she mumbled as she helped the injured man lying down again. His face was even paler than before and he was panting. Blood was already soaking his shirt and she knew she had to go now before he slips into a shock. Ezra needed to calm down again first, before he was able to speak again. His vision was blurred for a moment and cold sweat ran down his back. Cee was kneeling at his side, waiting until he was settled on the bed. She watched him closely and it broke her heart, when she saw his pain, which was basically her fault. 

“Cee, listen. You can’t just wander into the woods. It’s dangerous and you are a small girl, if anything would happen to you, I’d never forgive myself for letting you go. Please, don’t leave, I’m okay….” he panted, but almost simultaneously he grabbed his stump in pain. “What’s wrong?” she asked and noticed, more and more blood was leaking through. Now, she was afraid to leave because he might die from blood loss. But she had no choice if she wanted to save him. 

“Ezra, you’re dying. I’ll be back in no time” she said and got up, but he grabbed her hand. The girl startled, when she noticed how cold his skin already was. “Please, don’t... “ he gasped with his last strength. “I’m sorry…” she said and wiggled out of his grip. Quickly, she opened the tent door and sealed it, when she was outside. It dawned already and the forest was dipped into orange light. It was a beautiful scenery if it weren’t so deadly. Dust was dancing around her as she made her way through moss and branches. 

Ezra couldn’t believe she just left, putting herself into danger to save him. Exhausted, he laid back on his cot, breathing heavily. His arm hurt, like someone had poured saltwater into the wound. Panting, he turned his heft to his right, looking at his amputated right arm, now that he saw it lying in front of him, the grief of its loss hit him like a train. He knew he would never be able to work properly and he never would be able to harvest enough gems to finally have enough money to buy a home. All his plans and all his dreams had been wiped out by a single gunshot. 

It took her almost an hour to arrive at the pod and she sighed in relief, when she squeezed herself through the door. Quickly, she grabbed a bag and stuffed everything that might be useful into it. When she turned to the door again, she saw sprinkles of Ezra’s blood on the floor and wall, which made her stomach twist. “I have to go back quickly” the girl mumbled to herself and left the pod again. It was almost dark outside, so she went back in to fetch a torch. Now, she knew, she had to be extra careful as she made her way back. 

Ezra was lightly sleeping, his body was drained and he needed to rest. But suddenly, he heard a low noise from outside and he tried to sit up. “Cee?” he asked suspiciously and carefully swung his legs over the cots edge, pushing himself up on the bed above him. Dizziness instantly swept over him but he tried to keep himself on his feet. When Ezra stepped closer to the hatch, he noticed a shadow moving outside. There was some stranger sneaking around the tent and from the silhouette Ezra realized he had a gun in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for an update. But I had so much other stories to work on, but I hope you still   
> enjoy the next chapter.

Ezra carefully got up, trying to shake off the dizziness. He watched the person moving closer to the tent’s entrance, but nothing happened. Looking around, he remembered Cee took the thrower with her, actually, he couldn’t blame her because he told her too. He looked at the suitcase with his auralacs inside. The silence was devastating, but suddenly a blood curdling scream scared him to the core. 

“Cee!” he yelled as he acknowledged the scream was hers. Suddenly the zipper of the tent opened and Ezra pressed his sleeve over his nose and mouth, trying to prevent inhaling the toxic air from outside. Someone came inside, dragging another person along. “Does this girl belong to you?” a deep voice came out of the dark visor of the person, who sneaked around outside. “Y-Yes…” Ezra stammered, painfully aware of not being armored or in any kind of condition to fight this guy. “Cee, are you okay?” he asked calmly and noticed the med kit in her hand. “Let me go, there’s nothing to loot for you here.” the girl in question growled, but the man just tightened the grip around her neck. 

“She’s right, let her go!” Ezra ordered and raised his only remaining arm to soothe this situation. Actually, he had no idea how to talk himself out of this trouble and he wanted to avoid anything that might hurt the girl. Unfortunately, the guy in the space suit didn’t close the tent’s hatch again, so Ezra could just try to hold his breath after he spoke. The man, who kept Cee hostile, looked to the ground, noticing the suitcase on the ground. “Give me that!” he ordered. 

Ezra nodded and pushed it to him with his foot. The man picked it up and thrusted Cee in Ezra's direction. He left without any comment and Cee was busy closing the hatch again. Quickly, she turned on the tent’s filter, but Ezra just collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. “Ezra, Ezra are you okay?” the girl panicked and dropped on his side. He didn’t reply, his chest was heaving. Cee tried to figure out what to do, she grabbed the medkit and tented his wounds properly first. Then she grabbed a syringe and stuck the needle into his shoulder. 

When she was finished, she checked his pulse, relieved that she found one although it was fast and faint. Carefully, she lifted his torso to lean him against the wall to help him with his breathing. “Ezra, please wake up.” Cee pleaded and cupped his cheek. The girl was getting concerned, not because of his injuries but about the amount of toxic air he inhaled. But suddenly, he opened her eyes and Cee released a relieved sigh. “Cee…. are you okay?” he whispered and his breathing picked up pace. “Yes, but you aren’t, are you?” she replied and tried to calm him. The painkiller she had injected him seemed to work, but his lungs felt they were filled with dust. 

“Ezra, you need to hold on. I’m gonna get you out of here” she said and looked for his suit and helmet. “We need to leave, heading back into orbit and get you a doctor.” Ezra nodded, but he was too weak to put the suit on himself so the girl helped him. Suddenly, she felt something hard underneath his shirt and when she lifted it, some auralac gems fell to the floor. “You tricked him.” Cee realized and Ezra smirked weakly. “Those are mine and we need them to pay the mercs for a ride. I couldn’t risk to lose them, they’re our only way out of the Green” he whispered weakly, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. “Ezra, no. Stay awake.” Cee pleaded and brushed some strands of his dark hair from his forehead, noticing he was burning up with fever. 

Cee felt her stomach dropping, she had no idea what effect the air outside had on a human being, but she figured such a fast and high fever could be caused by it. Carefully, she managed to get him into his suit. “Ezra, come. We need to go” she said and shook him gently. Eventually, he opened his eyes and the light felt like fire burning into his retinas. “How long…. was I out?” he whispered as Cee put his helmet back on. “Just twenty minutes but you need to stay awake now.” she said and tried to help him up. 

Cee grabbed the gems and put them into her pocket and they slowly made their way outside. Ezra was drained by just a few steps, sweat was dripping down his face. Cee noticed he still had trouble breathing and pushed a few buttons on her filter to supply him with more oxygen. But regardless, he got so dizzy, he couldn’t even walk properly anymore. Cee grabbed his left arm and put it around her neck to support him. 

His dark eyes met her and he thanked her with a weak smile. After half an hour of walking, Ezra needed a break to catch his breath. The fever was taking a toll on him and he felt like losing consciousness again. “We’re almost there,” Cee said as she knelt down to face him and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying to convince her he was doing alright although he wasn’t. 

Suddenly there was a noise from behind the bushes, which made them look up. “You think you can fool me?” they heard a voice and as they turned around, the merc, who stole the suitcase, was standing in front of them, his gun targeting Ezra. “I don’t have any gems, you wanted the suitcase, you’ve got it.” Ezra growled and slowly got up. “You have some, maybe you just need the right motivation to give them to me.” the other man hissed and quickly shifted his aim at Cee. Ezras heart stopped for a moment as he pulled the trigger, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the girl to shield her from the shots with his body.


End file.
